Zaliczę?
by toxicjolene
Summary: Jean Kirstein, zbuntowany student, którego być albo nie być na uczelni wisi na włosku. Marco Bodt, ulubieniec wykładowców, prymus na roku, osobisty korepetytor pana Kirsteina


**Kujon**

Był wulkanem złości chyba nigdy nie był tak zdenerwowany. Pieprzone studia, pieprzona uczelnia, pieprzeni wykładowcy. Nazywał się Jean Kirstein, był 21-letnim studentem programowania, który właśnie dowiedział się, że jeżeli nie zaliczy programowania stosowanego i podstaw grafiki to wyleci z roku. Innymi słowy: dupa. Jedna wielka, czarna dupa. Już mógł się pożegnać z wybranym kierunkiem. Profesorowie go nienawidzili, więc nie miał szans na to, by udało mu się zaliczyć. Z jego szczęściem mógł liczyć na najtrudniejsze zadania, jakie mogłyby istnieć. Dodatkowo właśnie kierował się w stronę gabinetu jego dziekana - Erwina Smitha. Już sam nie wiedział, czy miał szansę zostać na roku, czy właśnie idzie ostatni raz korytarzami dziekanatu. Wcisnął zaciśnięte pięści w kieszenie swojej ramoneski. Miał gdzieś fakt, że być może jego strój nie jest odpowiednim do spotkania z człowiekiem, od którego zależało jego być albo nie być na studiach. Po prostu miał już wszystkiego dość i stwierdził, że co ma być, to będzie i on - Jean - nie miał nawet najmniejszego zamiaru dalej się tym przejmować.  
>Stanął pod drzwiami prowadzącymi na jego sąd ostateczny. Odetchnął głęboko i rozluźnił ramiona. Raz kozie śmierć.<br>W jasnym gabinecie panowała bardzo przyjemna atmosfera, która przynosiła ukojenie niespokojnemu sercu. Młody chłopak rozejrzał się dyskretnie wokoło nim podszedł do stojącego pod oknem biurka, za którym siedział wysoki, blondwłosy, dystyngowany mężczyzna. Ów człowiek był właśnie jego dziekanem. Krischtein chrząknął cicho i przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
>- Och, pan Kirstein, jak sądzę? Proszę siadać.<br>Serdeczny uśmiech ozdobił wargi mężczyzny. Dobry znak. Jean niepewnie zajął zaproponowane mu miejsce i wlepił wzrok w swoje dłonie. Z niecierpliwością oczekiwał wyroku.  
>- Mam dla ciebie propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Jeżeli chcesz zostać na uczelni, musisz zacząć się uczyć. Ponieważ wnioskuje, że nie rozumiesz materiału postanowiłem temu zaradzić.<br>Jean zacisnął szczęki w złości. To wcale nie dla tego, że nie rozumie. Ci pieprzeni wykładowcy go nie rozumieli i nienawidzili. Sam nie wiedział, czym zasłużył sobie na taką niechęć ze strony profesora Pixisa i doktor Zoe.  
>- Marco możesz już wejść.<br>Student odwrócił się w stronę otwierających się drzwi. W progu stanął stosunkowo wysoki czarnowłosy chłopak. Na nosie miał okulary w grubych, czarnych oprawkach. Wyglądał śmiesznie przez miliony piegów, które zdobiły każdy odsłonięty fragment jego skóry. Wyglądał jak spłoszony królik. Do tego sztywny służbista w koszuli w kratę z krawatem pod szyją. Innymi słowy kujon. Z krwi i kości kujon.  
>Kirstein westchnął zrezygnowany. Jeżeli ten typ miał zostać jego korepetytorem, to będzie miał przejebane. Umrze z nudów i pewnie i tak nie zda.<br>- Pan Marco Bodt jest jednym z naszych najlepszych uczniów. Myślę, że znajdziecie wspólny język. Wstępnie wasze pierwsze spotkanie ustaliłem na dzisiaj popołudniu. To wszystko, co miałem do powiedzenia. Możecie już iść. Sugeruję nieco się poznać, wtedy wasza współpraca będzie bardziej owocna.. Wszystko jasne, panie Kirstein?  
>Jean przełknął ślinę i zdobył się na sztuczny uśmiech, po czym kiwnął krótko głową. Ciągle z uśmiechem przylepionym do twarzy wstał i skierował się w stronę drzwi. Czuł palący wzrok dziekana na swoich plecach i znacznie subtelniejszy, ale równie uważny wzrok kujona, jak ochrzcił w swoich myślach Marco. Prawdę mówiąc miał ogromną ochotę coś rozwalić. Niewiele myśląc skierował swoje kroki w stronę wyjścia z budynku. Musiał, jak najszybciej stawić się w garażu Erena na próbie. Tak, należał do zespołu, w którym pełnił funkcję gitarzysty pomocniczego. Między innymi właśnie konieczność częstego spotykania się z zespołem powodowała jego problemy z nauką. Jednak on był święcie przekonany, że tak naprawdę wykładowcy nie lubili go ze względu, za jego nieco niechlujny wygląd. Niesfornie przycięte włosy, wieczny dwudniowy zarost, powyciągane koszulki z nadrukami zespołów, poprzecierane jeansy, skórzana kurtka i białe buty za kostkę. Wyglądał, jak wyjęty żywcem z lat '80 dwudziestego wieku.<p>

Jego przemyślenia przerwał odgłos szybkich kroków gdzieś za nim. Tym dźwiękom towarzyszył ciężki oddech idącego. W pierwszej chwili miał zamiar to po prostu zignorować, ale jak nieznany osobnik uchwycił jego przegub, już nie było mowy o obojętności. Spinając wszystkie mięśnie zwrócił się w stronę intruza. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że jego dręczycielem był nie kto inny, jak jego cudowny, nowy korepetytor.

- Czego chcesz?

- Dziekan… powiedział, że… mamy dzisiaj pierwsze spotkanie.

- Pierdolę, dzisiaj nie mogę. Nara, kujonie.

Wyrwał rękę z uścisku niższego chłopaka i jak gdyby nigdy nic ruszył w swoją stronę. Był pewny, że na dzień dzisiejszy miał spokój od natrętnego dzieciaka. Już czuł, jak bardzo denerwujący będzie ten typ. Służbista z kijem w dupie. Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. Tacy ludzie byli najgorsi. Wyciągnął słuchawki z wiszącej mu na ramieniu torby, po czym wetknął je w uszy, jednak długo niedane mu było cieszyć się dźwiękami, jakie się z nich wydobywały, bo już po raz kolejny tego dnia został zatrzymany, przez uciążliwego dzieciaka.

- Czekaj!

Jean odwrócił się gwałtownie, jego cierpliwość była już na skraju wyczerpania, a ten chłopaczek aż za bardzo prosił się o porządne lanie.

- Daj mi spokój koleś. Zgadamy się kiedyś tam na te korki. Teraz jestem zajęty.

- Dziekan kazał…

- Mam w dupie, to, co dziekan kazał, nie rozumiesz?! Zgodziłem się na tę farsę tylko, dlatego, że nie chce wylecieć. Daj mi dzisiaj święty spokój. Mam ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie niż użeranie się z takim gryzipiórkiem, jak ty.

- Ale…

- Żadnego „ale". Nara, Marco.

Tym razem jego tempo był nieco szybsze, jednak już po chwili przekonał się, że mały natręt dał sobie spokój. Wreszcie mógł spokojnie udać się na próbę, na którą nawiasem mówiąc i tak był już spóźniony. Ech, Levi znowu będzie chciał go zabić. Nie pierwszy, nie ostatni raz. Levi był założycielem ich kapeli i jednocześnie ich frontmanem. Jeżeli chodzi o jego usposobienie, to był gwałtownym, agresywnym i aroganckim typem, którego wyprowadzała z równowagi niesubordynacja i bałagan w jego własnym domu. Poza koncertami i próbami zmieniał się w niesamowitego pedanta, w związku, z czym był częstym tematem żartów, których nie odbierał najlepiej. Brak dystansu do siebie, ale prawdę mówiąc było to nieco niebezpieczne, Levi miał tendencję do bycia nieobliczalnym. Jedną osobą, która była, jako tako zapanować nad przerażającą, a jednocześnie chłodną wściekłością tego człowieka, był gitarzysta prowadzący, czyli Eren Jӓger, w którego to garażu odbywały się próby. Nikt nie wiedział, jakim sposobem udawało mu się okiełznać niepohamowany temperament tego człowieka, ale wszyscy byli mu za to dozgonnie wdzięczni, dlatego też dzisiejszym planem na przeżycie było wykorzystanie Erena, jako żywej tarczy.

Odetchnąwszy głęboko otworzył drzwi prowadzące do ich królestwa, jednak w tej chwili nie panował w nim pokój, ani harmonia. Wrzask, krzyk i różne inne dźwięki dobiegały za zamkniętych drzwi, gdy je otworzył ucichły, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, a uwaga wszystkich zebranych skupiła się na jego osobie.

Zdecydowanym krokiem wkroczył do pomieszczenia i zwrócił się w stronę właściciela przybytku. Niewiele myśląc chwycił zaskoczonego chłopaka za ramiona i przycisnął do siebie, po czym odwrócił się do reszty ludzi. Wychylając się zza ramienia nieco niższego bruneta posłał wszystkim przepraszające spojrzenia.

- Sorki za spóźnienie, panowie. Uczelniane sprawy.

Jego głos zabrzmiał nieco nienaturalnie w ciszy, jaka panowała między nimi, ale również przełamał to dziwne napięcie, które przyprawiało go już o gęsią skórkę.

- Kirstein…

Pierwszym, który postanowił zabrać głos był oczywiście Levi, od momentu wejścia Jeana nie odezwał się nawet półsłowem, tylko uważnie śledził każdy krok blondyna. Okres ochronny zakończył się, jednak z chwilą, gdy chłopak tylko się odezwał.

- Czy wiesz, o której miałeś tu być?

Jean przełknął ślinę, chcąc zwilżyć wyschnięte gardło. Było źle. Wszystko było lepsze od spokojnej furii czarnowłosego.

- Owszem, jakieś pół godziny temu? Do czterdziestu pięciu minut.

- Nieco się pomyliłeś. Miałeś tu być dokładnie 54 minuty temu.

Levi doskoczył do Erena, za którym ukrywał się Jean. Za wszelką cenę, chciał dosięgnąć szyi blondyna, prawdopodobnie by zmiażdżyć ją w uścisku i tym samym udusić biednego gitarzystę. Oczywiście Jӓger, jak wcielenie spokoju, opanowania i rozsądku, z całych sił bronił swojego kolegi przed frontmanem ich zespołu, ale nawet on w tym przypadku, nie dawał rady okiełznać furii Levi'a. Do akcji wkroczyli w końcu również Rainer i Bertold, którzy byli kolejno basistą i perkusistą. Wraz z Erenem robili wszystko by odciągnąć wkurzonego wokalistę od Kirsteina, za co ów wcześniej wymieniony był im bardzo wdzięczny. Wiedział, że jak złość czarnowłosego opadnie, to wszystko będzie w porządku, gdyż ten należał raczej do sympatycznych, na swój sposób, ludzi.

Właśnie, tak przedstawiał się niemal codzienny obrazek z życia Jeana. Istna komedia. Może wkrótce nawet romantyczna.

* * *

><p><strong>toxicjolene pisze: <strong>lekki świąteczny bonus :) Jeszcze raz wszystkiego najlepszego dla Levi'a!


End file.
